The Story of Kane Torvald
by JojiOuji
Summary: The Story of Kane Torvald is an original piece of writing in which I put together and done on my own accord for a character of mine. In this story, the main character Kane will envelop on a journey within the Naruto universe and look to become an outstanding ninja within his country in the land of rain, as well as in the world. A tale involving fantasy and adventure.
1. Chapter 1: The Birth of A Ninja

**Chapter One: The Birth Of A Ninja**

* * *

It was a late afternoon, the location being the land of rain, otherwise known as Amegakure. It was in the summer season, as it poured down rain within the village walls, but within the rain was soon something special to the village to encounter, something of which they had no control or timing over. It would come to approximately three o'clock, as the rain still continued to pour down upon the land, a mother soon going into labor with her child. Suddenly with a clash of lightning and the sound of thunder roaring throughout the land with a huge boom, and crackle a mother would have had her water break, it rushing down on the floor as it went drizzling down her leg. She was named Kameko Torvald, the wife of Ikki Torvald, and the time for her child to be birthed unto the world had finally come. The mother now going into labor was immediately rushed to the hospital with her husband along side her, gripping hold to her hand as she was taken into the emergency room. Ikki, the father of the upcoming child would have been instructed to be dressed in the proper attire for the duty of being along side his wife, as he would help her remain calm as the medical ninja did the job in which they had to do for the child to be delivered. The father had done as instructed quickly dressing in the appropriate manner of which he must, and once more joining the side of his beloved wife to keep her calm.

The mother was sweating constantly, as she was going through conditions in which made her heat up quickly. So, the doctors of the medical facility had a nurse to keep water applied to Kameko's forehead in helping to keep the sweat and pressure of her down. As it was clearly being shown that the mother was undergoing extreme [pain and stress, heard by her screams and seen by the expressions upon her face. She could not think of anything however but how precious and worth the wait this child would be. She screamed aloud with a constant panting "He's coming." As by the doctor months earlier, the couple was told to be expected a boy, or son rather to be joining their family soon. The father was initially happy of being able to have a child, especially a son of whom he could teach and show many things too in his life time. The mother was happy of the news as well, always being in sync with her husband Ikki. The doctors would have made the father Ikki continue holding Kameko's hand, while bringing comfort to her in this amazing experience of child birth.

The grandmother of the child was awaiting outside, in the waiting area of where family and patients were supposed to be. As she was not allowed in the room because she was a relative and it could have caused her problems in her older grandmother went by the name of Hachi. She of course happened to be the mother of Kameko, and was always going around telling the towns people, or villagers rather that she was going to have a grand child. She had been excited for months, even staying with her daughter while Ikki was away on his missions to help for the soon to be growing family. She took care of her daughter for many months and days in the past nine months of her pregnancy period. Which of course, this meant more time with her daughter, which she had not much of with her being a kunoichi and off on her own missions. It was time she needed to be with her daughter, so she could express her care and appreciation for her, as well as help with bringing the newborn into the world of ninja. Which they knew it would be a dangerous place for any young child, and because of this, he would need to be entered at the academy and trained even some before he actually entered.

As the hours carried through, the doctors looked at Kameko and said "On the count of three, we want you to push." As then they began the count "one, two, three, push." With the words coming from the doctor, Kameko would push with all her might, in attempt to birth her baby boy into the world. With the first push, she had managed to get as far as the doctors being able to see the head. So, the doctors instructed once more "one, two, three, push." Giving another hard and mighty push, Kameko managed to get the baby almost fully out, as the doctors said only one more push would be necessary for the baby to be fully out and into the new world. So once more, the mother gave her final push and the baby was finally out and into the surgeons arms. As was procedure, the baby was quickly cleaned off from all the blood and sterilized.

The child was next wrapped into a blanket or cloth, and she was shown the baby by the surgeon who had done the procedure. A smile swept across the face of Kameko, one filled with happiness and joy, as the same happened with the father Ikki. The surgeon had then handed the child wrapped in the cloth to the mother Kameko, as she would have given a gentle kiss to the child's forehead. The grandmother Hachi was then called back to bask in the happiness of the newborn child, as she made her way down the halls and entered the room where her daughter lay in bed. She walked in, proceeding on with her wooden cane in her left hand as she glanced her dull colored eyes upon the child. Kameko lifted the child up showing her mother Hachi the newborn baby, before once more holding her close in her arms. The child was fast asleep in the cloth of his mothers arms, as they all stared in joy and excitement. Then Kameko spoke up with a sweet look in her eyes "You are a very cute baby, and we shall call you Kane. Welcome to the family Kane, I just know you will make your mother and father very proud." The words parting from his mothers cherry colored lips, she gave another kiss to the newborn before asking the father Ikki "Would you like to hold him?"

Ikki would speak in a calm, affirming tone as he said "Yes, I would love to hold the child." A smile came across his face as he held the child within his arms, the feeling of being a father now making him very prideful of his life and of the woman in which he married. He never imagined that he could ever be so happy until the day he held this child in his hands. He looked down upon his son and said a few words of his own. "Son, I know it is going to be a had road as a ninja growing up and you are going to accomplish great things in your lifetime, and me and your mother may not always be there to see them, so always stay strong and do your best." His words bringing tears to his mothers eyes as she watched the father and child interact with one another for a matter of minutes. Then Hachi would step forward, and say "Let this birth be a blessing to the world, and another great ninja added to our family." Smiles being shown all around the room as the child was given back to his mother.

The father would then go on to pay the dues for the newborn baby, and watch from the glass the child as they awaited for him to be able to come home with them. With all of the paperwork done and the things of which went along with the baby, the family was given the certificate of their child and allowed to leave the hospital with Kane. As they left the hospital, the mother Kameko would have taken Hachi to her home in the land of rain, walking at her husbands side. Upon her arriving at Hachi's home, the mother and husband said their goodbyes for the night and had went to their own living home to enjoy their child even more. With the arrival of their home, they would slide open the doors of their Japanese home, and went to lay the child in the crib. As they themselves soon went to sleep with the alarm, and call to hear if the baby cries any to be awoken now set in their room as well as the child's.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lose Of A Family

The Story of Kane Torvald

Chapter One: The Birth of A Ninja


End file.
